Wandering Thoughts
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: Alec's mind is wandering, and he's having trouble concentrating on any one thing...so who does he go to? Magnus of course!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this cause I'm kinda bored. And don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter for my Karaoke fic too. You will all be rewarded for your patience ;). Anyway, I hope you all like this fic too…I was thinking too much I think…but this is what happens when I'm bored. However, if you don't like it, you can completely blame it on my muse. She dictates what I write, when I write and how I write. SO please, be gentle, remember, I was bored! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters or books, they belong solely to the amazingly, amazing Cassandra Clare!

A/N: Probably takes place between City of Ashes and City of Glass…not entirely sure though…haven't really decided.

The walkway just never seemed to end, which in New York City, was completely possible. The moon sat over head, casting an eerie glow upon the city, however the stars were invisible. Alec smirked slightly. You could never see the stars in the city…you could rarely see the moon either, or at least the _light_ from the moon. The city's own lights were too bright. How fitting…just like something else he knew. He shook his head before his thoughts could take him down that familiar pathway. He had left the Institute for awhile, just to clear his head. His thoughts kept swarming and honestly, it was getting to be less of a headache, and more of a migraine. He sighed again as he kicked a soda can from his path. He needed to _do _something…he needed to _go _somewhere. He couldn't really concentrate on any one thing…so many things were wrong…he didn't know which to pinpoint first. He looked in front of him and frowned slightly. Whenever something was wrong, he always managed to stop at _this _door. Magnus must hate him.

'I would hate me too,' he decided with a small smirk. He walked up the familiar steps and lifted his hand to knock, but stopped. 'What if he's sleeping…' It was about three in the morning, so it was more than likely that his warlock would be fast asleep. Alec fingered the long, thin piece of metal in his pocket cautiously. He had never used it before, in fact he had once told Magnus that he'd lost it, and that was why he always knocked when he came over. Alec sighed again as he quickly took out the key and slipped it into place, he opened the door and then quickly shut it behind him, with a firm, yet quiet snap. He shoved the key back in his pocket and quietly made his way upstairs. 'Alec Lightwood…you're an idiot,' that's what he kept telling himself anyway, 'he's going to be asleep. You'll do nothing but wake the poor warlock up.' Alec swallowed hard as he opened the door to Magnus's flat. He glanced around carefully, nodded to Chairman Meow, whom cocked his head to the side, but closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Alec almost smiled. He took his boots off at the door, and made his way through the different rooms. He sincerely hoped Manus didn't set any kind of traps at night…he almost smiled again. He could _never _picture Magnus setting up booby-traps. He walked down the hall, and stopped in front of the closed door that was Magnus's bedroom. 'Go home Alec,' is what his conscious was saying, 'come back when Magnus is awake…or not in his bedroom!' He swallowed as he slowly, and quietly opened the bedroom door. He'd been in Magnus's room plenty of times…just not recently…or while he was asleep. He walked quietly over to the bed, and smiled. Magnus was definitely sleeping; his hair was down, and void of all spikes and glitter and the usual makeup that covered his face, was nowhere to be seen, and his mouth was hanging open slightly. This is the Magnus that he loved. He could see his beautiful, tanned skin, and he could run his fingers through the silky, black hair. The comforter had slipped down to his waist, and although Alec had a lovely view of a sculpted chest, he could also clearly see a waistband, which indicated boxers below the blanket.

Alec stepped up to the bed and looked down at the warlock, who hadn't moved an inch since he had stepped into the bedroom.

"Why me?" Alec whispered. Magnus's mouth closed, and he shifted so his face was closer to Alec's body. He sighed. "Why me?" He questioned this every day. He didn't deserve Magnus…not in the way Magnus wanted him anyway…Magnus shouldn't wait for him…it was crazy. Alec slowly picked up his hand and ran it from Magnus's forehead, to his neck, without touching his skin. Magnus shifted again in his sleep, and mumbled incoherently. Alec smiled. "You're crazy," he whispered. He walked around to the other side of the bed, and pulled the comforter back, still making sure that it didn't move an inch from Magnus's body. He pulled off his own sweater, leaving nothing but a t-shirt, and then slipped out of his dark colored pants, leaving nothing but a pair of boxers. He laid a hand on the bed, looked over at Magnus, and then as quickly, and quietly as possible, laid down next to him, and pulled the blanket back up. Alec sighed as the warmth engulfed him; Isabelle could make another excuse for him…she always did. He glanced cover at Magnus again and smirked. He had turned over again, so now his face was looking at Alec still. "Silly warlock," he whispered before scooting closer to him. Alec closed his eyes and breathed the exotic scent that was Magnus. It always helped calm him down, it always made him feel better, and it always stopped his wandering thoughts.

Alec soon drifted to sleep, with a smile plastered on his face.

Magnus cracked an eye open and smiled. He had been awake the moment Alec had opened his front door. He had heard him walk through his living room, and down the hall and finally into his bedroom. Magnus sighed as he raised a hand and brushed at a strand of hair that had fallen onto Alec's face. Alec leaned into the touch, but didn't wake up, he mumbled in his sleep, but Magnus couldn't definitively say what Alec had mumbled. "Because I love you," Magnus whispered, "silly shadowhunter." He smiled again as he wrapped his arms around the still sleeping shadowhunter, and brought him to his chest. Alec unconsciously let his head fall into the crook of Magnus's neck, and Magnus laid his head above Alec's. "Because I love you…you silly shadowhunter."

A/N: So fluffy or what? It wasn't much, like I said, I was bored, and sad-ness Magnus/Alec is what kinda happened…so…want another chapter? A better one? A happier one? A Magnus/Alec one? ^-^ You know what to do, press the button below!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I've decided that instead of doing another chapter for this story, Wandering Thoughts, I would do a new story taking place after City of Glass. I'm honestly a little lost on how to do a good story from before then (as my books are packed right now and I have no idea what actually happens page for page). So, if you would like to read a bit more fluff involving Alec and Magnus, look for my coming story. I haven't really picked a name yet, so just look under my author name "taiyoukai89" it will be under there. Sorry if anyone is mad at me, but I promise the new story will be just as fluffy and enjoyable!

^-^


End file.
